


Jizz In the Jelly

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fraternities & Sororities, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, bottom!daryl, jelly wrestling, literally a pool full of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl drags Rick away from his studies for a quick jelly wrestling match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jizz In the Jelly

“Daryl, I got a final I need ta be studyin’ for,” Rick whispered as he let himself be pulled along by his boyfriend into the backyard of Maggie’s sorority house.

“If ya’d stop bitchin’ an’ draggin’ yer heels it’d go a lot faster,” Daryl whispered back.

“I would if ya’d tell me what we’re doin’ back here.”

“I dunno what they were think’ but ’s gonna be gross come tomorrow an’ I was jus’ thinkin’ someone should enjoy it while ’s fresh.”

“Enjoy what?”

Daryl stopped them in front of a kiddie pool filled with something he couldn't quite make out in the dark of night. The moon was full, hung like a lantern in the sky and provided just enough light that the surface of the pool shimmered.

Before he could ask what was in it, Daryl had shucked off his shirt and toed off his shoes. His boyfriend stripping certainly had a way of stealing his focus. There was never a dull moment dating a Dixon. That was for damn sure.

“What, uh…what are you doing?” Rick chuckled as his eyes roamed over the outline of Daryl’s body. When they adjusted to the lack of light, he was able to read the script on the tattoo above his heart.

“I’ma get ya nekkid and we’re gonna wrestle in this tub a’ KY.”

Rick swatted his hands away when he reached for his shirt, “Like hell ya are! There are people in the house!”

“Come on, Rick. You study too hard and I jus’ wanted ya to have a little fun. And there ain’t nobody awake in there,” Daryl reasoned, going for his shirt once more.

Rick shivered when cold fingers ran over his heated skin, a thumb running along the hipbone above his jeans. The sexy bastard knew just where to touch him to melt him like a snowman in July. And just like that, he lost his shirt. “Ya sure?”

“Yeah, they’re asleep or at Shane’s frat party. Now hurry up, slow poke.”

“Daryl?” he whined, but both of them knew he was too far gone as he pulled off his boots followed by socks and started on his jeans.

Daryl was already buck ass nude, cock half hard and looking pretty enticing, but if Rick had to do this, it’d just be wrestling. He wasn’t about to get caught nude in his friend’s backyard fucking in a tub of personal lubricant.

“ ‘S a little cold,” Daryl hissed as he stepped in the pool.

“We really shouldn’t be doin’ this,” Rick said, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“They set it up for their party tomorrow, which we’re gonna skip ‘cause I don’t know about you, but I ain’t interested in seein’ a bunch a girls wrestlin’ in jelly,” Daryl retorted. “Now get yer ass in here!”

He took his sweet time dipping his toes into the cool jelly, the slick gel covering his toes as they went delved deeper into the kiddie pool. Daryl rolled his eyes then grabbed Rick’s shoulders and yanked him in the rest of the way. They slid around at first until they got their footing.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Rick chuckled as he clung to Daryl’s forearms. He knew he was outmatched. Unlike Daryl, he didn’t have an older brother to show him how to fight or roughhouse with.

“However wins gets ta bottom,” Daryl said.

“That’s quite an incentive, but how does the loser lose in that situation?”

“Suppose it ain’t about winning or losin’ jus’ determinin’ who _comes_ out on top,” he snickered.

“Okay, ‘m ready,” Rick said, trying to settle into some sort of game mode.

He was an athlete; he had strength and stamina on his side and the desire to have that thick cock inside him. So he pounced first, only his foot slipped and he ended up pulling Daryl down on top of him in an ungraceful flailing of limbs.

They landed with a squishy thud as the jelly oozed all around them. “Shit! First round doesn’t count,” Rick said.

“Hell ya it does! But since yer hot,” Daryl said, grinding his hips into Rick’s, “…we’ll go bes’ two outta three.”

To be perfectly honest, Rick was ready to throw in the towel and let Daryl have whatever he wanted if he promised to keep moving his hips like that all over him. But then he rolled off and stood up, holding out his hands to help pull him up.

“Alright, bes’ two outta three,” Rick nodded as they began circling each other. Daryl had a pretty determined look on his face, predatory and stealthy as he floated through the slick. Rick was a little less steady on his feet, but he managed to stay upright when Daryl lunged at him.

He was covered in slippery goo, which gave him the advantage thanks to Daryl’s inability to get a good grip on him. They slid around the pool a few times until Rick was able to get a good hold on his back and knock one of Daryl’s feet out from under him. But they both ended up on their knees.

“You’re goin’ down, Dixon,” Rick taunted, bringing his thigh forward and slipping it in between Daryl’s. He did his best to ignore the heat creeping up into his belly at the contact and the serious lack of friction. Then he kissed him, catching his boyfriend off guard just enough to topple him over and pin him.

“You fight dirty, Grimes,” Daryl panted, thrusting his hips upward into Rick, their stiffened cocks aligned and brushing with the movement. They were pretty fucking excited by that point.

“ ‘N you don’t?” he chuckled as he stood. He helped Daryl up and they reset for round three. “This one’s the tie breaker. Winner gets fucked.”

Rick smiled, either way they were both going to win. “Winner’s gonna get so fucked.”

Rick got the jump this time, but Daryl was just as lubed up as he was, his hands sliding right down the curves of his arms. He got his jelly legs and was a lot better on his feet, but neither were able to get a good grasp on the other.

“ ‘S’at all ya got?” Daryl goaded.

“Yer the one with the older brother,” Rick countered, attempting to get his thigh in between Daryl’s again. He was unsuccessful that time, but they ended up falling to their knees, slippery bodies slithering alongside one another.

Jelly wrestling was harder than he thought it would be. They were both breathing heavily and Rick was sure if they carried on too much longer he’d end up shooting his load all over Daryl’s glistening hips. They were virtually rutting up against each other as it was.

“I love you,” Daryl said, and that was enough to break his concentration. Down he went, laid out flat on his back, Daryl straddling him and pinning both of his hands above his head.

“Now who’s playin’ dirty?” Rick rasped, biting into his lip as his chest rose and fell with swift breaths.

“Weren’t a trick, I mean it…I love ya,” he repeated.

Rick knew he did and felt the same, but they hadn’t said it before. He always thought he’d have to go first. “Love you too.”

“Now fuck me,” Daryl commanded, claiming his victory. He let go with one hand and encircled it around Rick’s cock, moving it into position against his hole when he rose up on his knees.

“Wait! Ya ain’t ready yet,” Rick said.

Daryl chuckled, “Came prepared.”

“Well ain’t you a smug bassstard,” he drawled low and slow when Daryl sunk down onto his over lubed cock.

Daryl’s features were muted in the moonlight, but the image of his face when Rick filled him up was already etched in his mind: half lidded eyes, bottom lip quivering, head angled back just a tad, and that little puff of air he let out when Rick was fully sheathed within him.

And then those hips started rocking, striking up the perfect rhythm as Daryl rode him. He skipped over slow going right into full throttle as Rick dug fingers into the curve of his thighs in an attempt to hold on.

One third thought, fucking in a pool of KY jelly wasn’t ideal. He kept sliding all over the place and Daryl slipped off his cock a time or two, but it wasn’t the worse sex they had. And when Daryl leaned down and whispered that he loved him on his lips before they shared a searing kiss, he figured it was pretty damn perfect.

He ran his hand through Daryl’s hair, the only thing not coated in slick, and plunged deeper into his mouth. Then a hand was slinking between them to glide over his lover’s dick with ease, the extraneous pace quickly getting to both of them after their erotic wrestling session.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me good?” Daryl said, Rick feeling his lips curling into a challenging smirk.

“ ‘M doin’ the best I can!” he replied as dug his heels into the ground and began rocketing his hips into his boyfriend as best he could without propelling them both across the lawn like some kind of kinky slip ‘n slide.

He tightened his hold around Daryl and pumped his cock a few more times until he burst on their stomachs, hot come mixing with the jelly mixture between them.

“Fuck, Rick,” Daryl breathed, airy and light on the wind, in just the right way to coax Rick’s own orgasm from him as Daryl clenched around him.

Their bodies seized except for a tremor or two coursing through them before Daryl slumped down and melted into him, their breathing slowing along with their heartbeats.

“Totally better than studyin’,” Rick chuckled before kissing Daryl’s sweaty temple. “Thanks for the study break.”

He felt Daryl shrug on top of him, “ ‘S what we do.”

“But I think I might have ta demand a rematch.”

“Yer such a sore loser,” Daryl gloated.

“After that, you’re gonna be a sore winner,” Rick replied, kneading Daryl’s ass.

They had a good laugh at that before stumbling out of the pool.

*****

“Can’t believe ya recorded ‘em,” Maggie snickered behind her hand, nudging her sorority sister with her elbow.

“Just wish this thing had night vision, all you can see are a couple of shiny asses when the light hits just right,” Andrea replied. “Maybe a bouncing cock if we squint.”

They both cracked up at that, trying their hardest to contain their giggles. “Don’t matter, was still sooo much better than Shane’s lame party.”

“Only one problem, Mags…now there’s jizz in the jelly.”


End file.
